In current medical practice, a patient's electronic medical record (EMR) consists of multiple data elements from a number of clinical, imaging, and laboratory databases which are distinct and separate. The ability to correlate data from one database to another is extremely limited and for the most part, manual, and does not lend itself to automated analysis, due to the inability of these databases to be dynamically combined.